stonehall_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaitlyn Desdemona
Kaitlyn Desdemona is one of the three protagonists in the story Stonehall High. She is introduced in Chapter 3, it and a substantial amount of the story is from her first-person perspective. Kaitlyn is a Hunter, who is trained along with her older sister by her father. She is also a Year 10 student studying for her School Certificate in Stonehall High and is sixteen years old. Created by author G, Kaitlyn's chapters were written by Zoicite23 following the former's dissappearance after the character's sixth chapter. While trying to keep Kaitlyn in character and follow G's previously voiced plans for her, Zoicite23 had to write her for the majority of the story and develop all character growth for her other 17 chapters. It is unknown whether her usage in the story is approved by G. Background Being the daughter of a well-respected and powerful Hunter, it was decided that Kaitlyn would be trained to fight and hunt monsters along with her older sister. She began training at a young age; her specialty weapon is a katana (traditional sword used in feudal Japan). Despite her older sister, Lora Desdemona, showing great skill and being named a prodigy, Kaitlyn was not as skilled. Despite the fact that Lora had been allowed to do a fair amount of cases (monster hunting missions) at Kaitlyn's age, at the beginning of the story it is revealed Kaitlyn had never been allowed on a case before by her father. Collin Desdemona claimed that her fighting skills were sloppy at best and instructed her with basic training. Despite this, after gaining possession of the Illusionary Staff Kaitlyn far surpasses Lora and becomes one of the most powerful characters in the story. Due to her growth of strength and maturity she is arguably the most developed character, her popularity with the readers was also shown to increase. At the beginning of the story Kaitlyn is shown to be rather angsty with feelings of being misunderstood by her parents and constantly outshined by her sister. The relationship between Kaitlyn and Lora is initially strained, due to Kaitlyn's deep feelings of jealousy and resentment. Kaitlyn believed that Lora had large flaws in her character that no one else was able to see. She constantly felt as if she was seen only as Lora's shadow and felt comfort by surrounding herself with friends who considered her an individual. As well as being envious of her skill and attention, she envied Lora's body and bust-size revealling her somewhat shallow nature. Kaitlyn had many so-called friends and was invited to and instigated parties where she partook in underage drinking. It seemed she was considered popular to an extent and at one point drunkenly mocked Lora for not knowing what it was like to be popular, revealing that she wasn't privy to Lora's past social status before entering Stonehall High School that year. Despite being portrayed as very sexual and flirtatious, it is revealed that Kaitlyn is secretly a virgin in Chapter 88 where she almost has sex with Aiko Suzuki, her boyfriend at the time. Throughout the story it is revealed that when they were much younger Kaitlyn and Lora had a very close relationship. Despite the hostility between them the sisters are shown to care for each other deeply whenever one of them is in danger or seriously hurt. Kaitlyn's negative feelings towards her sister don't fully disappear until the Three-Way Battle Arc where she feels Collin has finally acknowledged her, and the following The Warlock's Revival Arc where she feels she has finally caught up to Lora. Personality On first impressions Kaitlyn appears to be conceited and judgemental of other people. Despite this she is shown to be kind and give good advice at times. An example being when she helped out a girl she considered an enemy who then believed Kaitlyn to be a friend, however unknowing to Vanessa, Kaitlyn had already percievedly gotten even with a humiliating prank she formulated alongside Elvira Summers. At the early stages of the story it is shown that Kaitlyn is inexperienced and immature, she's also a bit gullable. Elvira was able to befriend Kaitlyn and spy on her after gaining the other girl's trust, despite the fact she almost tactlessly blew her cover on several occasions. When Elvira first moved to the school and tried to befriend Kaitlyn, she was ignored by the young Hunter who judged her appearance and bubbly personality. After Elvira helped Kaitlyn get out of a lunch detention and humiliate her ex-boyfriend she gained Kaitlyn's admiration. After that they grew into friends and prior to Elvira confessing to her lies and switching loyalties, became best friends. After discovering Elvira's part in the Coven's plan she became shocked, upset, enraged and a little traumatised. Inside Kaitlyn felt a deep anger at herself for being tricked and used so easily, fearing that her family's opinion of her being a weak little girl was correct. After being honest Elvira left the school to study Animating Magic under Ariel so as to give Kaitlyn space. After many chapters Kaitlyn slowly came to trust Elvira again, being forced to come into contact with her when she started dating Lora. In the Conclusion Arc Kaitlyn is shown to dispute Hades Elgard's claims and states that Elvira is a true friend. This betrayal and maturity is one of the key events that shape Kaitlyn's growth as a character. In the story Kaitlyn is shown to be slightly manipulative. After Aiko begins showing concern for Kaitlyn's well-being she tries to take advantage of it to avoid getting in trouble for not doing her homework. Outright claiming that she knows he has 'the hots for her' she hopes to copy or take Aiko's completed homework. He is merely entertained by her attempt at manipulation and refuses to help her. When afraid that she is about to get in trouble Kaitlyn puts on an innocent expression which usually doesn't help, she did this frequently to her English teacher Mrs. Corbet and to Amanda, her boss of her part-time job at the smoothie stand. Despite being aware of her bad points Aiko could tell that Kaitlyn was loyal to her friends and had goodness inside her. Considering her a fascinating combination of good and bad, Aiko ended up forming a crush on her early into the story. Having no prior experience to hunting monsters or life and death situations, Kaitlyn was understandibly shaken up after her encounter with Clement and Grayson during the Vampires In the Mall Arc. After that she didn't involve herself in another dangerous situation until the Rescuing Kappa Arc where she accompanied Aiko to Bianca Myers's castle in order to save his kidnapped younger brother, Kappa Suzuki. There she fought the witch alongside Aiko as well as the werewolf Dylan Wilson when he was taken control of by Bianca. Considering she assisted Aiko against Collin's wishes he became very angry with her and forbid her from helping the others find and fight the Coven. She didn't have her first official case until she followed Collin to a warehouse where they both had to team up in order to beat the Ripper. In the fight Collin became seriously injured and Kaitlyn was surprisingly able to kill the Ripper easily with one blast from the weapon. This showed she had a natural affinity for the Illusionary Staff, something The Warlock stated was probably because of a mental connection she shared with whoever enchanted it. After gaining the Illusionary Staff Kaitlyn felt exhilirated and addicted to the great new power it had given her, a fact that secretly frightened the young Hunter. After bequeathing her with the weapon an injured Collin confessed that his strictness and lack of trust in Kaitlyn's abilities was due to his need to protect her, releasing Kaitlyn from the belief that he looked down on her and preferred Lora. Appearance In her first chapter Kaitlyn is described as having porcelain-white skin that contrasts with straight black hair that reaches the back of her thighs. Her eyes are piercing blue. Kaitlyn considers her body fit and almost beautiful, believing that its major flaws are its lack of strength and small bust size, factors she envies of her older sister. While it is revealed Kaitlyn doesn't possess much strength and that her weapon isn't meant for cleaving, her greatest skill is her speed. Due to the fact her body is lithe Kaitlyn's mother, Susan Desdemona, instructs her to use its speed to her advantage. Being greatly concerned with her body Kaitlyn is revealed to have a general distaste for fatty or sugary foods, prefering to eat salads and fruit smoothies when she is at the Stonehall Megamall. Due to her skin being so pale Kaitlyn can get bad sunburn if she is under the sun for extensive periods of time. Whilst Zoicite23's earlier pictures of Kaitlyn were approved by G, he often had difficulty drawing Kaitlyn's unusually long hair length. Like Lora, her black hair is shown to have a tinge of blue in the pictures. Kaitlyn wears the proper girls' school uniform whilst at school. It consists of a maroon button vest with a red bow over a white button shirt. Below is a navy-blue pleated skirt with a yellow checkered pattern that ends above the knees. Her socks are pulled up to a point below her knees and she wears rounded black leather shoes. When outside of school Kaitlyn usually wears mini-skirts, tops with straps of purple/dull colours or loose white shirts over a black bra. She is shown to be knowledgeable on women's clothing, particularly expensive footwear. Like her sister and father, Kaitlyn sometimes wears boots where she can conceal knives or additional weapons. Abilities Being a Hunter, Kaitlyn is trained in combat as well as with weapons, her specialty being a katana. She is also known to carry knives along with her, but not much else. What she lacks in physical strength Kaitlyn makes up for with her speed. After gaining the Illusionary Staff from her father in Chapter 79 Kaitlyn's power drastically increased and continued to do so up to the very end of the story. Despite the Illusionary Staff being labelled a strictly pscychological weapon, when in Kaitlyn's possession she was able to instantly surpass her father on pure instinct and unleash a physical energy attack that burned through the Ripper's body, severing his limbs and tearing apart solid beams of metal set up for the construction of a building. This attack, her first, killed their enemy immediately. While Collin had been able to unleash purple blasts of light called psyche blasts that temporarily immobolized the victim's brain's messages to the rest of the body, Kaitlyn's version was larger and much more powerful. Originally Collin's psyche blasts were described as the size of footballs, Kaitlyn's started off as the size of large vehicles capable of searing paths of destruction across landscape. In her fight at the graveyard in The Warlock's Revival Arc she was able to create Illusions good enough to fool The Warlock, although Cody Burkett was able to tell the difference between Lora's illusion. Kaitlyn mostly relied on her psyche blasts, able to rely on the purple energy to create shields and illuminate The Warlock's shadow, weakening his Shadow Casting. By focusing on the flow of magic in her body Kaitlyn is able to unleash devastating attacks with correspending backlashes of weakness and exhaustion. Despite this she is able to use the staff's power to rejuvinate her energy. In the final climax battle Kaitlyn was able to unleash psyche blasts the size of Dragons as well as create continuous beams of energy the width of her staff that could travel roughly five kilometres away from her. While enhanced with Dragon magic Kaitlyn was able to create a cone shaped attack that covered the Colossus in its third transformation stage, but being unable to kill the creature. Stonehall High Kaitlyn has a total of 23 official chapters in her first-person perspective, as much as the other protagonists. Stonehall High concludes after Chapter 100 named 'Kaitlyn 23', the final chapter of the story. Introduction Arc: Kaitlyn is introduced in a slightly sexual scenario. She is shown taking erotic pictures of herself in the mirror, albeit in school uniform. Never originally thinking she was beautiful but enjoying the complements she received from anonymous people over the internet. After being caught falling asleep on her laptop she ends up 'accidentally' telling her parents that Lora snuck out at night to avoid getting into trouble. Then Kaitlyn is shown training on her own and with Lora, her skills aren't as good as her older sister's and it seems Collin is disappointed. Unable to get in touch with Lora, Cody appears at the Desdemona residence and asks for Kaitlyn's opinion on Dylan Wilson's gloves. After attempting to flirt with Cody and her advances weren't being returned, she moodily states the glove belongs to an ogre. This revealed later to have been an incorrect assumption. Kaitlyn admits to herself she doesn't know what the gloves are, but becomes suspicious of Cody after seeing them. She begins spying on the boy, much to Lora's anger when she finds out. After Lora chases Kaitlyn through the school, the younger Desdemona is saved when Aiko trips Lora. Not knowing who the tall boy is but feeling an instant attraction to him, Kaitlyn only nods her thanks and continues running. When hearing Cody and Lora are going on a camping trip for an assignment she uses her popularity to instigate a drinking party in the area to keep an eye on Cody. She ends up drinking too much and is forcibly taken away by Aiko to her sister when she almost engages in sexual activities with Michael Jeffry. Kaitlyn is very angry about this, but remains with Cody, Lora, Felix and Aiko even when she is hungover and vomitting the next day. Vampires In The Mall Arc: After getting to school late and forgetting to do her homework Kaitlyn is not having a good start to the day. Noticing that Aiko is in her English class she is mystified by how he seems to come out of nowhere and how she never seems to notice him. Believing that his intent has been to protect her so far she tells him that she is aware that he likes her and tries to get Aiko to relinquish his homework. Merely humored Aiko refuses but leaves no comment on Kaitlyn's statement that he likes her. Fearing she will get a detention Kaitlyn is saved when the new girl, Elvira, gives her a completed homework sheet. Having ignored the pink girl's bubbly greeting before Kaitlyn is suspicious and approaches Elvira after class. When Elvira humiliates Kaitlyn's ex (Will) when he bumps into her by sending around a crude photo, she earns Kaitlyn's trust. Later the two go to the Stonehall Megamall when Elvira invites Kaitlyn; Kaitlyn is unaware that Elvira is secretly a witch and spying on her for a group called the Coven. Despite this Elvira is young and naive, almost giving away her identity a few times because she enjoys having a friend. Solomon (Elvira's talking cat) reveals to the spy secretly that a member of the Coven has sent Clement and Grayson (two skilled vampires who are hired hitmen and trained to kill Hunters) to kill Kaitlyn. This is so Elvira can make a detailed report of Kaitlyn's fighting abilities to the Coven and determine if she is a threat. When the vampires arrive chaos ensues as they begin killing civillians. While Kaitlyn tries to fight them without her katana she is no match. Elvira doesn't get the chance to warn Kaitlyn before the vampires' arrival, instead she watches in hiding with terror. As Michael, Felix and eventually Lora arrive to fight the vampires Kaitlyn is forced to run and hide with Cody and Elvira. Clement and Grayson end up retreating when they start to become overpowered by the three fighters. Birthday Party Arc: Due to G's disappearance during this arc Kaitlyn has no chapters in it from her perspective. She is featured however and plays a part in it. Aiko believes Kaitlyn has become reserved and notices the bruises on her at school. Most of the school has heard about the massacre at the local mall and there is a lot of talk going around. Kaitlyn ends up going to Dylan Wilson's birthday party with Elvira. There she ends up drinking and attempts to chat up a guy, although he is clearly very drunk. Lora watches over Kaitlyn at the party but deems it unnecessary after seeing how closely Aiko is watching her, so Lora leaves early. Kaitlyn takes part in Seven Minutes In Heaven but it isn't mentioned who she is paired with. Ripper Battle Arc: When Zoicite23 took over writing Kaitlyn her chapters were used to split off in second person to explain more of the plot, or to follow a small filler storyline until it was assumed G would return. Kaitlyn and Elvira return to the mall to get food and shop. There Vanessa, a girl in Kaitlyn's lunch group, approaches them and reveals she is now dating Will, Kaitlyn's ex. While having no feelings for Will, Kaitlyn is annoyed that Vanessa was trying to be a bitch about it. At school it's revealed Vanessa has been spreading rumors, along with the shadier members of Kaitlyn's group. While Teagan Sanders was worried about Kaitlyn's feelings, Elvira gathered as much information as she could and dutifully informed Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn feels very irritated, so Elvira comes up with the idea of getting even with Vanessa. Seeking Bianca Arc: Kaitlyn and Elvira come up with a plan to humiliate Vanessa. Buying a bottle of coke they insert tasteless laxitives and carry it with them to talk near Will. Pretending to leave it behind the coke is stolen by Will who shares it with Vanessa, the fact they share food was known to the two girls. As they watch from a distance and learn that their plan worked Elvira is excited while Kaitlyn is astonished at their stupidity. Mr. Mirsky, the principle arrives to take Kaitlyn to his office. At first worried she had been caught out, she is then shocked to see her mother waiting for her and hears of Lora's condition. The two move off to the hospital, Kaitlyn in a daze. When she finds Lora unconscious in a hospital bed with tubes going through her she ends up silently crying. After that Kaitlyn visits Lora a few times showing that she did still care deeply for her sister despite everything. To distract herself in the days that follow Kaitlyn gets a part time job at the smoothie stand in the local Megamall. Finding her there Aiko approaches Kaitlyn to support her after hearing about Lora. However Kaitlyn doesn't want to talk to Aiko. She feels unhappy with him because Aiko had been avoiding her. He'd also been missing days at school which seemed uncharacteristic, and his fringe was growing longer. While Aiko said he wanted to tell her something Kaitlyn said for him to say it at school, and that she was working. As he leaves Kaitlyn is then asked on a date by Chen Lee, her cute older workmate. Seeing Aiko hesitate in his retreat Kaitlyn turns to Lee and accepts. Upon looking back she is unable to see Aiko. While leaving at the end of the day Kaitlyn is approached by a crying Vanessa, who claims Will broke up with her. Utterly shocked, Kaitlyn suggests they sit somewhere to talk. Battle At Glenville Arc: As the two talk, Kaitlyn is further shocked and annoyed by Vanessa's stupidity. Despite seeing Will as not being all that great, Vanessa seems to think he is perfect and won't believe Kaitlyn when she tries to say she was the one who broke up with him. Vanessa explains the horrifically humiliating ordeal of how Will and her felt simultaneously sick, and while Will made it to the bathroom in time Vanessa didn't. Apparently talk of the incident spread through the whole school, unknowingly to Kaitlyn as she was taken away to see Lora. Feeling pity she decides to comfort Vanessa instead of making her situation worse, after that to her own displeasure Kaitlyn finds Vanessa considers her a very close friend. It is revealed that when Lora woke up in the hospital Kaitlyn hugged her and while crying scolded her for being such an immature older sister. After trying to visit an awake Lora in the hospital Kaitlyn is shocked to see a multitude of people surrounding Lora's hospital bed, the Senior Hunters and various people from school. It is some form of meeting to discuss the Coven, and Kaitlyn is outraged and hurt that she wasn't involved. Seeing as it was her attacked by the vampires and her older sister who was beaten by the Ripper, she feels excluded. Kaitlyn is especially angered to see Elvira there, someone she believed was a mere human and her closest friend. Collin harshly tells Kaitlyn to go home and she obeys. The very next day at school Kaitlyn waits for Elvira, believing that like she always does Elvira will inform her of everything and explain why she was there. Elvira takes Kaitlyn to a private area of the school and is teary as she confesses she was spying on Kaitlyn for the Coven. After removing her eye contacts to reveal her identity Kaitlyn is shocked, and tells Elvira that she never wants to speak to her again. Rushing to the bathroom Kaitlyn feels upset, anger, confusion and a whole bunch of other emotions swirling together. She feels intense loathing at herself, believing that this proved her father's belief that she was just a weak and immature little girl. Storming out with rage Kaitlyn contemplates violence towards Elvira but the other girl is gone. Days pass and Elvira doesn't return to school. Kaitlyn goes through with her date with Lee and he manages to cheer her up. She gets the strange feeling she is being followed however, and when she is barged by a stranger she watches in surprise as his face warps, revealing something similar to Aiko's facial tattoo. Rescuing Kappa Arc: Believing that it didn't feel right when she was about to kiss Lee, Kaitlyn contemplates how Aiko had crossed her mind before she had even seen the strange anomaly. While believing she would normally disregard it, her experience with Elvira wizened her. Kaitlyn began pondering whether Aiko could be more than human. When Kaitlyn walks home she is surprised to see Aiko storming out of her house with Collin calling after him in apology. Getting the gist of their arguement Kaitlyn knows that Aiko's younger brother has been kidnapped by the Coven. Running past her father to retrieve her weapon Kaitlyn is stopped by Collin on her way out and ordered to go to her room. Disobeying him for the seemingly first time, Kaitlyn manages to get through and chases after Aiko. After refusing to go back when Aiko tells her to Kaitlyn is upset. She says everyone treats her like a kid and tells Aiko not to do the same. Eventually allowing her to accompany him Aiko explains the situation and Kaitlyn is able to guess, putting all the pieces together in her head, that Aiko is a Shape Shifter. Taking the form of a Dragon, Aiko flies Kaitlyn to Bianca's castle. There the two of them fight the witch and Coven member. Aiko is weakened but Kaitlyn is able to stand her ground against the witch with him as back-up. Three-Way Battle Arc: Bianca has run off and while trying to find her, Kaitlyn saves Michael when he almost falls from a window. Kaitlyn and Aiko then find out that him, Lora, Felix and Dylan were sent here to save Cody who had also been kidnapped. After Kappa and Cody are rescued, Kaitlyn, Lora, Felix, Dylan, Aiko and Michael join forces against Bianca. Bianca uses a potion to force Dylan to change into his werewolf state despite it not being a full moon, after the others manage to force on his enchanted gloves Dylan regains control of himself and stops trying to kill them. However Bianca, who was the one who enchanted the gloves, uses them to control Dylan and thanks the others mockingly. After Aiko shape-shifts into a dragon and causes the castle foyer to collapse it is assumed that Bianca is killed due to her arm being sighted under a boulder with a large quantity of her blood. Later Hades Elgard, the leader of the Coven, has started the ritual for a Perfect Revival intending to ressurect The Warlock. Ariel is made aware because of the magic she is able to sense with her Sensing Spell, however Hades has set up multiple decoys to distract them. Believing she is now involved Kaitlyn is hurt when her father still refuses to let her help. While the protagonists split up into two groups Collin secretly moves off on his own to a suspicious signal in a warehouse, unknowingly tracked by Kaitlyn. It is revealed to be another decoy guarded by the Ripper. Father and daughter are forced to fight together, Collin states that this will be Kaitlyn's first official case. After Collin is severely wounded, in her desperation Kaitlyn takes the Illusionary Staff and releases an incredible attack on instinct that kills the Ripper. After an ambulance is called Collin apologizes for doubting Kaitlyn's power and said he only wanted to protect her, always seeing her as something precious when compared to Lora's raw skill. This dispels Kaitlyn's feelings of insecurity and she does believe her father was proud of her. After being brought up to speed about The Warlock and Hades's plan Kaitlyn sees her father off and then heads toward the spiralling clouds above the cemetary, the Illusionary Staff in her possession. After meeting with Cody and Lora in the cemetary, they briefly fight a weakened Hades but fail to stop the revival in time. The Warlock's Revival Arc: When The Warlock is revived in a weakened form, Hades retreats telling him to do the same. He decides to remain and fight the three protagonists alone however. While the three fight valiantly against him, and come very close to winning at one point they fail to kill him before enough of The Warlock's power returns to be overwhelming. When Jack Drachen is seen flying towards them The Warlock retreats. Now a part of the team Kaitlyn is involved in the group discussions. She is on speaking terms with Elvira again, mostly from having to get used to her as she started dating Lora. Having quit her job Lee visits Kaitlyn as he is disheartened she has seemingly been avoiding him. Kaitlyn feels that although he is a good friend, she doesn't have romantic feelings for him. After asking whether this was because Kaitlyn has feelings for Aiko, she admits it to Lee and he leaves. Aiko overhears and the two approach each other, having their first kiss. Afterwards they leave for Aiko's house where they both come clean about their feelings for each other. After being mesmerized by their kiss Kaitlyn tries to unbutton Aiko's shirt, after being questioned on why she was shaking Kaitlyn reveals that she is a virgin. Aiko tells her that he wants to take their relationship slow. Later at school the climax battle begins as Hades isolates the Stonehall High School with her Pyromancy, creating a fire wall. The Warlock sends his chimera inside and starts destroying the school and killing students. Conclusion Arc: Without any of her weapons Kaitlyn and Aiko try to evacuate people from the school but are knocked down by the fire wall. Lee is able to get inside and tries to save Kaitlyn but is ultimately killed. Running to the safety of the barricated assembly hall Kaitlyn finds Cody, Lora and the teachers and students who survived so far. Some of the Senior Hunters manage to get inside and an evacuation plan is made. After the fighting outside between the Senior Hunters distracts Hades enough to weaken her fire wall, Kappa is able to evacuate the remaining students and staff from the school by turning into a bridge. Kaitlyn then decides to help in the fight, running off with Aiko to retrieve the Illusionary Staff and her katana. After the stronger characters have been incapacitated, Kaitlyn fights The Warlock alongside Cody (who has unlocked his power as a Dragon). Kaitlyn's power has signifigantly increased since she first used the staff, and she is able to perform many incredible feats that aid in the fight. She loses her katana after lending it to Teagan, who is swept away and killed by an attack. When The Warlock's ultimate chimera, the Colossus, reaches its final stage of transformation Lora comes up with the plan to use Cody and Kaitlyn's power to dig through and kill it. Like all the characters Kaitlyn becomes injured, getting a black eye that swells and impairs her vision as well as various bruises and cuts. It turns out that her skill and part in the fight was crucial in protecting most of the protagonists. Extras After Stonehall High was completed it was announced there would be no sequel. However various short stories were created by Suicunetobigaara and Zoicite23 that feature Kaitlyn Desdemona inside them. Stonehall High: Gender Bend An alternate version of the story was being written by both Suicunetobigaara and Zoicite23. This version was going to losely follow the plot of the first story but with less detail, it was also going to have the genders and respective sexualities of all characters swapped. Kaitlyn made an appearance as Keiran Desdemona, and was still one of the main three characters. Lora's counterpart Loran Desdemona was also going to be written by Zoicite23, while Cody's counterpart Cora Desdemona was to be written by Suicunetobigaara. Three chapters were uploaded but due to lack of attention and reviews the story has been put on temporary hold for the moment. After Stonehall: Cody's Decision This completed extra was written by Suicunetobigaara to explore Cody's life after the events of Stonehall High. While Kaitlyn has no chapters in her perspective she makes several appearances. The usage of Kaitlyn in the story has been approved by Suicunetobigaara and Zoicite23. SH - Black Dahlias This extra was made by Zoicite23 to focus on the lesbian relationship between Lora and Elvira. Despite having no chapters in her perspective, Kaitlyn has made an appearance and plays an important role in the first chapter. After that she is mentioned in small parts throughout the story, probably due to her relationship with both Lora and Elvira. The events that happen in this extra is said to have occured between Chapters 87 and 89 in Stonehall High. Love Interests Aiko Suzuki: Despite the fact Aiko had been a student of Stonehall High since the beginning of that year along with Kaitlyn, she didn't notice him due to the fact he is a Shape Shifter. When Kaitlyn did see him for the first time she felt instantly attracted to his physcial features, thinking they made him cool. The fact he had saved Kaitlyn from Lora who was chasing her, may have also affected her initial feelings of him. While Kaitlyn was mystified by his seemingly sudden appearances, Aiko reversed his character by handing Kaitlyn over to Lora the next time she saw him. Even so, Aiko showed an interest in Kaitlyn and seemed to take it upon himself to protect and look out for her. While fearing for his younger brother's mission made Aiko more reserved and Lora's condition after her defeat against the Ripper had a similar impact on Kaitlyn, the two seemed to drift apart before they were even close enough to be friends. They ended up working together against the Coven however. Later when Kaitlyn rejected Lee because of her feelings for Aiko, he overheard and the two kissed after Lee left. This is because even after everything that happened in the story their feelings for each other still existed. After Kaitlyn tried to be intimate with Aiko it was revealed she was secretly a virgin. Aiko stated he wanted to take their relationship slow. Chen Lee: When Kaitlyn started working at the Smoothie Stand in the Stonehall Megamall she met Lee. He was a co-worker and Kaitlyn considered him cute and nice, he had a much lighter energy than Aiko's intense and mysterious persona. Lee was described as being the same height as Aiko, although he was nineteen-years-old. Lee is Asian, with black hair and brown eyes, his skin is tan. This made him contrast to the Shape Shifter greatly in Kaitlyn's opinion. After working with him Kaitlyn found Lee was easy to get along with and thought he was care-free and warm. When Lee asked Kaitlyn out on a date she agreed and went to the movies with him. Although she enjoyed herself immensely she didn't feel romantically attracted to Lee due to her feelings for Aiko. Instead Kaitlyn developed a strong feeling of frienship, being upset and ashamed for hurting Lee after she wouldn't reciprocate his feelings. Despite wanting to be his friend Kaitlyn was willing to allow him space, not wanting to hurt him further. After Stonehall High was attacked by Hades and The Warlock, Lee was the first to get through the fire wall due to his skill. He found Kaitlyn and rescued her from a chimera. Deciding he wanted to protect her despite everything, Lee was killed fighting valiantly against the chimera. Michael Jeffry: While the two have no romantic attraction to each other, when Kaitlyn was intoxicated at a party she felt a deep sense of admiration towards the older Hunter for standing his ground in a fight against Lora. The two began making out but when things were about to go further Kaitlyn was taken away by Aiko, and handed over to her older sister. Nothing progressed from that incident together. Creation and Concept While not much can be gathered on G's inspiration for Kaitlyn, or his previous long-term plans for the character in detail, the other two authors were aware of his intentions to an extent. While the authors were still creating their characters and writing their first chapters, G decided that he wanted his main protagonist to be the sibling of another main protagonist. Thus Kaitlyn Desdemona was introduced as Lora's younger sister, two school years behind the other main characters. Suicunetobigaara was aware that at some point G intended for Kaitlyn to obtain the Illusionary Staff, and conceivably to become stronger. He told Suicunetobigaara that while he made Aiko to be Kaitlyn's love interest he planned for them to get together early on in the story, break up for some reason and then get back together nearing the end of the story. As this plan wasn't made known to Zoicite23 it didn't occur. Before leaving G stated that he wanted Kaitlyn's chapters to be written by Suicunetobigaara and Aiko's to be written by Zoicite23. This didn't end up happening however. As writing an extra main character and essentially an extra third of the entire story proved to be a lot of work, Suicunetobigaara allowed Zoicite23 to take up the job instead. While Suicunetobigaara didn't like Kaitlyn's character early on in the story, Zoicite23 didn't mind her and was glad to have a larger decision on what happened in Stonehall High. On top of writing Kaitlyn, Zoicite23 wrote an additional chapter for Aiko as well. Trivia *Since early on in the story Kaitlyn's original author intended her to have the Illusionary Staff. *Kaitlyn owns a digital camera that she uses to upload sexually charged pictures of herself to an alternate computer account. *Kaitlyn is considered popular at school, and has a certain amount of influence. *Like her older sister before her, Kaitlyn partakes in underage drinking. She is known to go to parties. *'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry is Kaitlyn's mobile ring-tone. *Throughout the main story Kaitlyn remains a virgin.